The Pirate Princess
by Elena Parker
Summary: "No Susan, Davina is a cold hearted bitch. She can't love anyone. She is the pirate princess, for crying out loud!" "That's where you are wrong, peter. She isn't what you think she is. And she loves you so much that she is ready to kill herself for you." "What do you mean, Susan?" "I wished I could tell you, but I had sworn an oath not to tell you anything. I am sorry, Peter."
1. The Beginning of The End

**Summary: Davina is known to be cold hearted and a ruthless pirate. She is known as pirate Princess. But one thing she does not appreciate is harming innocents. So, when the Pirate Princess comes to know that her fellow pirates are planning to kidnap the two Queens of Narnia and selling them to highest bidders of lone islands, just to plant revenge against the High King, She does everything in her power to keep them safe. Will she succeed in protecting the innocent Queens while she has been marked as a 'traitor'? Or will they break her in such a way that she could never stand up, even for herself? Will the High king of Narnia be able to help her? Or will he lose the love of his life, as well as his two sisters?**

 _Disclaimer: sadly, I don't the chronicles of Narnia. C. S. Lewis does._

I walked upstairs to the deck of the ship. As soon as I got up, the salty sea air hit me. I filled the salty air into my lungs and smiled. I looked up at the sun, which was now setting down. It's orange light danced through the sky and the sea. Oh, how much I love the sea!

It has been two months since I last set foot on the land. We had attacked about ten Caloremen ships and had looted three villages, though I made sure they did not even put a scratch on any living creature. Right now, the ship was anchored at the harbours of the lone islands to fill up the stock of food, rum and water, and to sell our loot.

I walked around the deck, with my boots clinking on the wooden floor. The fellow crew members were drinking rum, and were talking nonsense.

"Hey Princess!" Dar called me. He was a twenty five year old pirate with brown hair and green eyes. He was taking unsteady steps, making it obvious for me that he had drunk much more than he was supposed to.

"What do you want, peasant!" I said with narrow eyes.

"Just some time with you." He said with a wink.

I growled and in a second pulled out my dagger from my boot and held it close to his throat. The sharp edge of my dagger pierced through his skin and blood started trickling down the cut.

"How many times would I have to tell you, I am a Princess, not a slut like Stephanie." I said evilly.

He gulped and said "I-I am s-sorry."

"You should be." I said and then smirked in triumph as I pulled away the dagger. He ran away after falling down a many times. I laughed and walked to the Captain's Cabin.

"Captain Stirian?" I called.

No answer.

"Cap?" I called again.

Still no answer.

 _Strange, where has he gone?_

I searched the whole cabin, but could not find him anywhere.

His cabin was really untidy and dirty. I looked down at the one and only table of the cabin, and walked to it. A map was spread over it. I looked at it closely. It was a map of Narnia. Stirian has marked the quickest way to Narnia through the sea, but why has he marked a circle at Cair Paravel?

If I remember correctly, our next destination was supposed to be Galma, not Narnia!

My eyes fell on a white envelope which was lying on one corner of the table. Curiosity got better of me as I picked it up and opened it cautiously. I read it.

 ** _'_** ** _Meet me at Dragon ally at midnight.'_**  
 ** _-Vladimir._**

I frowned. Vladimir? As in the Pirate sorcerer Vladimir? The one who is known as The Terror of The Sea? The one who is known for using dark magic? Wasn't he the one who teamed up with the White Witch and caused a great destruction in eastern Seas? He killed other pirates, and others who travelled to Narnia through the ship.

 _Why does he want to meet Stirian?_

Something Fishy is going on here. _I need to find out the truth._

I walked out of the cabin and looked up at sky. It was getting dark. I need to get to Dragon Ally before midnight. I sneaked out of the ship and walked into the city. Everywhere around me were drunken Pirates, slaves, slave traders, and ruthless men.

Because of them, lone islands are not a safe place for woman. However, I have lived my whole life in such an environment, so I know how to handle these guys.

I was passing a motel when some drunken men blocked my way.

"Where are you going, Pretty lady?" One of them asked.

I rolled my eyes. _Oh please, now's not the time to have a chit chat with these men._

I ignored them, and went past them, but someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Let's have some fun!" the one who had grabbed me said.

"You won't like my definition of fun." I said.

They laughed. Another one said "Try us."

I chuckled and said "You invited trouble for yourself." Then I kicked the one who had held me.

He groaned and fell on the ground.

One down, four to go.

The men became alert and attacked me, however since they were so much drunk, they could not even give a proper hit. In about two minutes, I had defeated them. They were lying unconscious on the ground, with blood covering their skin.

I smirked and said "Never ever mess up with the pirate Princess."

I took a few turns and finally, I reached the Dragon Ally. I looked up at the sky. It was almost midnight.

No one was here. It was deadly silent.

I hid behind a few dustbins when I saw a figure in black cloak walking in the ally. The garbage smelled a lot, and I felt like puking. Oh boy! It was worse than the bad breaths of pirates!

I looked up, when I saw another figure silently walking into the ally with a fire torch. I recognized him easily. It was Stirian, Captain of the Wave Walker!

The hooded figure turned and pulled up his hood. I was horrified when I saw his face. This sight will surely give me nightmare for months!

The man had a brown left eye, and another eye was grayish. There was a scar that went through his cheek. He had very pale skin His black hair was long, and his overall appearance sent shivers down my spine.

This can be none other than Vladimir.

"You wanted to meet me?" Stirian asked.

"Yes, I have an offer for you." Vladimir said.

"What is it?" Stirian asked.

"I want you to kidnap Queen Susan and Queen Lucy of Narnia. I have heard Queen Susan is very beautiful, and Queen Lucy is also pretty. If you kidnap them and sell them to slave traders, you can make quite a fortune. If not, well, you can keep them." Vladimir said.

I was horrified when I heard that. _That man is evil!_

"Why do you want me to kidnap them? If I am not wrong, you are planning something, aren't you?" Stirian said.

"Why should I tell you?" Vladimir said.

"Fine then, kidnap those queens on your own." Stirian said smugly.

Vladimir glared at him. "You know I can kill you with just a twirl of my finger."

"But you won't. Because then you won't succeed in whatever you are planning." Stirian said.

Vladimir gave an exasperated sigh and said "You are right. If I kill you, I won't get my plan worked well. I want you to kidnap those Queens because this will weaken the Narnians and the Kings of Narnia would be grieving over their sisters than to protect their kingdom. Then, I will wage a war against Narnia."

That man is too cruel. He wants to kidnap the innocent Queens of Narnia just to wage a war?

 _That's sick._

"Why do you think I will help you?" Stirian asked.

"Because you also want revenge on the High King of Narnia. Didn't he increase the taxes for pirates? And what about the new order he gave in which no pirate should be allowed to be seen in Narnia? I know his new laws had made it difficult for you to sell goods in Narnia, and it has affected your treasure a lot." Vladimir said.

Stirian clenched his fist. "You're right. I also want revenge on the silly High King. Fine I will do it."

I wanted to rip his head off right then and there.

 _I won't let him do it._

Vladimir grinned evilly.

"Tell me one thing, why did you ask only me for help? Why not some other pirate Captain?" Stirian asked.

"Because you have one member of your crew that the others don't. You have the Pirate Princess. And also, your crew is more evil and ruthless, and you have successfully raided many ships of other countries than any other Pirate Crew had." Vladimir said.

I shuddered. _I will never help in such a thing!_

Stirian said proudly, "Well, it's true."

"So, I think you agree with this little deal?" Vladimir asked.

Stirian nodded and grinned. "Sure."

They both shook their hands.

This day will be recorded in the pirate history. The terror of the Sea is making a deal with the Captain of one of the most famous crew of pirates.  
 _This must be the beginning of the worst._

I leaned against the wall, and tried to adjust my foot. I accidently hit the dustbin, and it fell down with a loud THUD!, spilling its contents on the muddy ground.

Vladimir and Stirian turned to me. Thanks to the darkness, they can't see my face.

"Who's there?" Stirian asked.

 _Run, Davina run, or you may never see the rising sun tomorrow._


	2. Never to trust Marek for directions

**A/n:Hii! Thank you for reading my story!**

 **braveheart8978: Thank you, I hope you stick to the story till it ends!**

 **Now, off you go!**

I got up and started running away from my hiding spot. I could hear the footsteps following me. I cursed under my breath.

 _Where is Marek when I need him?_

I noticed a movement in the night sky, as something dark headed towards me. I looked carefully, and saw an eagle with very dark feathers flying towards me. It perched on my left shoulder and said "You got in trouble again, Davina?"

"No Marek, I am just having a night stroll." I said sarcastically as I took a turn. The footsteps seemed a little distant now.

"Doesn't seem like a stroll to me." He taunted.

I rolled my eyes and said "Marek, I appreciate your sarcasm, but now is not the time. So, will you just help me out with the directions here? I am kinda lost here!"

"You? And lost? You never get lost." He said.

"Marek!" I hissed lowly.

"Sorry Princess. Take a right." He said.

So, I started following his directions. Soon I ended up at a dead end, and Stirian and Vladimir were still following me.

"Remind me never to trust your sense of direction again." I said.

"Hey!" He said and flew off to the roof of the building.

I looked up frantically and saw a window at some height.

Alright, this is my only chance.

But it is also a death Wish.

My heart hammered against my chest as the footsteps neared.

I took two steps back, and then ran forward with full speed.

I jumped and placed my foot on the corner wall, and then with momentum, I jumped again and this time my foot came in contact with the windowsill. Then I again pushed myself forward and did a third jump, and ended at the rooftop.

I lied flat at the roof, so that the incoming figures of Stirian and Vladimir could not see me. I tried my best to control my uneven breathing, knowing that if Vladimir comes to know that I know his plan, he won't hesitate to kill me.

The footsteps got closer and closer. I peeped down from the roof. The moonlight helped me see the two figures standing in the street.

Stirian looked around frantically, while Vladimir was looking up, at the roof. As if he knew I am here. Fear settled at the bottom of my heart as I prayed to Aslan, if he was listening to a ruthless murderer like me, to just let me escape this once.

"It's a dead end. I don't think the spy is here." Stirian said.

Vladimir did not answer. He was still looking at the roof, at the same spot where I was hiding.

'Please go away. Please go away.' I started chanting in my mind.

"Yeah." Vladimir said and turned away.

They walked away from my sight. I took a deep breath when I saw them turn a corner.

 _Goodness Gracious! That's a narrow escape!_

I sat on the rooftop and closed my eyes as the cool breeze blew my hair. I felt at peace. It was unusually quiet for a street like this, but I relish this silence. Sometimes, I need this kind of silence to think about something. And right now, my mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.

My thoughts mainly revolved around the two poor queens who are going to have to endure so much, and of the country who will lose it's two Queens, as well as it's peace.

No, I can't let it happen.

It's against my nature to see innocents get hurt. I will do anything in my power to protect them.

I may be a ruthless murderer, but I still have humanity.

 _I won't let them harm you, Queens of Narnia!_

I opened my eyes and got up.

"Where are you heading to, Davina? Are we going to Talina's?" Marek asked as he perched again on my shoulder.

"No Marek, we are not going to visit Talina. We are going back to the Wave Walker." I said.

"Why?" He asked again.

I didn't answer, instead, I gave him a look.

"Don't tell me you are going to fight or another person's life, again. Honestly, I can't understand you, Davina. You are a puzzle to me. You are a ruthless, cold blooded murderer for everyone. Every pirate is afraid of you; even the royal monarchs of many countries are terrified of the Pirate Princess. Yet, you always protect others life. I can't understand you." Marek said.

"Even I can't understand myself, Marek, so I don't expect anyone else to understand me." I said, and then I turned to look at a far corner of the city of Lone islands, which was the harbor.

"Let's go." I said and jumped from one rooftop to the other.


	3. Argument With The Crew

**A/n: HI! Thanks for reading!**

 **The Wish Thief: yeah, Davina is a total Badass, and won't change ever! And thank you for keeping up with the story!**

 **Now, off you go!**

I was panting hard till the time I had reached The Wave Walker. The ship looked in all it's glory. I walked up to the deck, went straight to my cabin, ignoring the crew's attempts to flirt with me. Honestly, these pirates are good for nothing. I am the youngest member in this crew, but I think I am more mature than them. These men just think about rum, women and gold.

That's why, they are pirates.

I, on the other hand, am a pirate because the one, who bought me off from the slave traders when I was four, was the Pirate King. That's why; I am now a Pirate Princess.

My real name is not even Davina, but that's the story of another time.

I pulled off my boots and fell on my bed. I was truly exhausted.

"Tired, Princess?" A voice said.

I looked up from my bed and saw Dar, leaning on the door of my cabin.

He walked in and sat down on my bed and started caressing my cheeks.

I glared at him and said "Get out of my room. You know I can kill you in a second."

"Oh but you won't. You are too tired to do anything." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh I won't. But Marek will kick you out of my room." I said.

As soon as I said that, Marek attacked Dar. He scratched his face with his claws and bit him with his beak. Dar screamed and ran out of my cabin. I laughed as I got up and closed the door and locked it.

As soon as I closed the door, the room was covered with darkness. It was still night, and I had no fire torches lit in my room. I took a step and tripped down on the ground as my foot fell on a random object.

I cursed under my breath. _Why don't I ever keep my room tidy?_

"I wished I had lit fire torches in my room." I said out aloud.

"Who need fire torches when you have a magical necklace that glows in dark?" Marek said loudly in the dark. I don't know where is sitting in this darkness.

"Oh right." I said and pulled out my locked from underneath the collar of my shirt. I don't like others seeing my necklace. It's very special to me. It had been with me from the time I was born. The locket was carved in the shape of a lion's head. It is made up of rare sea gemstones which glows a bright white in darkness.

As soon as I pulled the locket out, it started shining brightly, and the whole room illuminated with light. I looked at Marek, whom I could see sitting on my bed. I looked down at thing I had tripped on, and found it to be my binoculars.

I smacked myself and picked the binoculars and placed them in my drawer.

A knock on the door startled me. I walked to the door and opened it, as soon as the moonlight fell on my locket, it stopped glowing.

 _Awesome locket, isn't it?_

I raised my brow at the woman in front of me. She had light brown hair, dull brown eyes with a look of attitude on her face. She wore clothes which showed way too much cleavage. She was about twenty eight years old.

Ah, the whore.

"What do you want, Stephanie?" I asked.

She gave me a cold look and said "Captain wants to talk to everyone. On the deck, in five minutes." Then she turned and walked away.

I glared at her back. _How dare she order me? I am the Princess here!_

I turned to my room and said "Come on, Marek, Stirian called us." I held out my arm, and he flew towards me and perched on my elbow.

"Do you know what he wants from us?" Marek asked.

"I may have an idea." I said.

Everyone was assembled on the deck of the wave walker. There were exactly fifty five members in our crew, in which only Stephanie and I are females, the rest are males.

I leaned against a Barrel as Captain stood up on a wooden platform and said "My fellow pirates! I called you all here to tell you about some change of events. At the crack of the dawn, we will not head to Galma, instead, we will head for Narnia."

Ah, as I guessed.

There were many gasps from the crowd.

"What? Narnia?" one pirate said in shock.

"Why?" Another one yelled.

"Captain, you know that we are not allowed to go in Narnia!"

"The High King of Narnia has banned all our trades there!"

"It's a suicide mission!"

"Silence!" Stirian yelled.

Everyone quieted down.

"I know everything, but we are not going for some trade to Narnia, but we are going there to take revenge on the High King for everything he did." Stirian said. There was an evil glint in his eyes.

"How?" Dar asked.

"By kidnapping the his sisters." Stirian said.

The crowd went quiet.

"How will we do it?" A pirate asked.

"There is a grand masquerade ball which will be held a week later in the Cair Paravel. It would be a very grand function and there will be many guests there. The four monarchs will be very busy with the guests. One of us will slip drugs in the two Queens' drinks and will somehow take them away from the party. It will be quite easier for us to kidnap them when the two kings will be busy in the party." Stirian explained his plan to the others.

"But what will we do with the two Queens?" One of the pirate asked.

"Oh, anything you like." Stirian answered "We can sell them to the slave masters and would get a large amount of money in their exchange, or, we can keep them or ourselves."

Dar grinned and said "I have heard that Queen Susan is most beautiful lady in Narnia."

I scowled in disgust. I knew what he was implying.

"You guys are so disgusting. How can you destroy lives of two innocent women just for revenge?" I said.

Stirian looked startled. This is the first time I had said anything against his plan. Normally I agreed with his plans.

"Davina, think of the money we will get in their exchange!" Stirian exclaimed.

"Nothing is more precious than a woman's honor. You know I never appreciate such brutality which you are planning for the two Queens." I said.

"Oh, so what do you want to say? That we should not do this?" Stirian asked.

"Exactly." I said.

"I am sorry, we can't do that." He said.

"Then I won't let you harm them. I am not joining you this time, in fact, I am against you." I said and turned to walk away, but frowned when I heard Stirian say-

"Grab her! She will ruin our plan!" Stirian ordered.

I took out my sword and started fighting the pirates. Marek flew away just at the time when they attacked me. I injured quite a lot of them, but I was outnumbered. For goodness's sake, they were fifty four!

In the end, I got a bloody nose, a black eye, several bruises, and a deep gash on my right arm.

Two pirates grabbed me by my arms. I hissed when one of them tightened their grip on my wound. Stirian pulled my hair and I winced. He forced me to look up at him. I glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would have been dead by now.

"You will stay in the dungeons till we kidnap the Queens and bring them here. I don't want you to create any problems for us." He said.

After that, I was thrown in the dungeons of the ship.

I don't remember the first few hours, because I was knocked out since I was exhausted. When I opened my eyes, I found sunlight coming in through a round window of the cell. The window was far away for me to reach. The ship was rocking back and forth, which only meant one thing, we are travelling to Narnia.

Marek flew in through the round window and sat in front of me. He gave me an apologetic look.

I narrowed my eyes as I glared at him. "I hate you, Marek. You are supposed to helping me with those pirates!" I said.

"I am not that stupid, Davina! Two against fifty four, you know that's not a fair battle. I didn't want to get killed so soon. I still have a long life to live." He said.

I huffed and leaned against the wall of the prison.

What can I do now? I am just a prisoner now.

 _How can I help the Queens when I myself am in trouble?_


	4. A Plan For escape

**A/n: Hii! thanks for sticking through the story. i thought no one will like it.**

 **TheWishthief:I know you are excited to know about Davina's past, but you will have to wait. And also, you aren't putting any pressure on me. I am just glad that you are liking the story so far.**

 **P.S. Just an advice for you, Davina and Stephanie are going to clash a lot in future.**

 **Now, off with the story!**

It has been seven days since I had been thrown in this cell. The crew members usually come here to taunt and to flirt me. I spent my days planning schemes, and at night, the magical glow of my locket kept me sane. My temper is flaring each day, but I won't show it to others.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but the flapping of wings woke me up. Yeah….. I am a very light sleeper.

I got up and rubbed my eyes. I saw Marek perching on my lap.

"What do you want, Marek?" I asked with a yawn.

"We have reached the harbors of Narnia." He informed me.

I immediately sat straight. We reached Narnia?

"The Wave Walker is anchored between two cliffs, so that the Narnians won't recognize it as a pirate ship. Captain Stirian, along with Stephanie and some other crew members have left for Cair Paravel. They are disguised as a merchant group." He said.

"We need to get out, Marek." I said.

"But How, Davina?" He asked.

"Well, I have a plan." I said.

***Third Person's p.o.v.:***

Marek flew in the evening sky. His eyes were fixed on the ship below him. He dived down, and looked around the deck. He inspected the area with his sharp eyes. There were just five pirates on the ship. Rest of them had gone somewhere.

Marek dived down and saw that Dar had the keys to Davina's lock up. He was drinking rum with the other four pirates on the deck. Marek cautiously dived down and perched on the wooden floor of the belt. The keys were tugged to his belt.

The pirates were talking nonsense, as usual.

Dar was boasting to the other pirates. "You know that Pirate Princess Davina? She is in love with me."

Marek resisted his urge to scoff.

Davina? In love? With Dar?

 _That's the joke of the millennia!_

"Really?" One of the pirates asked.

Dar took a sip of his rum and said "Yes….. She even begged me to kiss her."

Now Marek felt like gagging.

Dar has surely mistaken Stephanie for Davina, or he is lying.

Marek shook his head and quietly and pulled out the keys from Dar belt. As he pulled it out, the keys made a jingling sound.

"What's that?" Dar asked.

Marek frowned.

"What's what?" One of the pirates asked.

"Did you hear that?" Dar asked.

"Hear what?" The pirate asked.

"Uh…. Must be my imagination." Dar said, and took a sip from his mug.

Marek sighed with relief. Thank goodness the pirates were so drunk!

Marek took the keys in his beak and flew up in the sky, and then dived again into a window and landed in front of Davina.

"Marek, You're the best!" Davina said as she took the keys from him.

"I know." Marek said proudly. Davina rarely complimented anyone. Marek felt proud.

Davina stood up and walked to the bars. She then fiddled with the lock, and VIOLA! It opened!

Davina sneaked out of the dungeons, with Marek perched on her shoulder. She quietely went to the deck, and saw that the pirates had fallen to sleep.

Davina grinned. _It was like as if the fate was with her._

"What a Luck!" She muttered.

She quietly sneaked past them, but the wooden floor creaked under her feet.

The pirates woke up with a start.

They spotted her.

"How did you get out?" Dar asked, as he stood up, and tripped again.

Davina face palmed.

 _Maybe it wasn't her lucky day after all._

She turned to the five drunken pirates and took a deep breath. Alright, now it's a do or die situation.

The pirates gave a warning yell and took out their swords and attacked Davina. However, this time she had the upper hand as the pirates were drunk and were only five in number. In three minutes, the irates were down. They could not even move a muscle.

No, they were not dead, just severely injured.

Davina grinned and said "Come on Marek, we have a ball to attend."

Then she jumped off the deck into the water and walked to the beach.


	5. Saving A damsel In Distress

**TheWishThief: thank you very much. You know, I didn't think someone would complement me on NOt writing the fight in detail, since I myself am a lazy writer, and can't wrap my words around something too deeply. so, it sometimes is a major drawback for me also, I guess. Thanks for reading the story, by the way!**

 **Hope you like this new chapter! It's totally a filler chapter.**

I was roaming in the city of Cair, because I honestly had nothing better to do. I must have been looking like Hell, because the people here (And by people I mean creatures of all sorts) were giving me a wary look.

Either I looked like a Zombie, or like a clown.

And I wasn't happy with either one.

I was a lost cause here. I was looking around the streets finding God knows what. What did I want, I did not know. I don't even know in which part of the city I was in.

I don't know Narnia much, except Lone Islands, because 1) I am almost always at sea, and 2) the pirates are banned in Narnia. That's why I had hid my pirate mark with a makeshift bandage of sorts.

I don't know why, but we pirates love tattoos. A pirate is officially declared as a pirate only when he gets the pirate mark on his right wrist.

The pirate mark is actually a 'P' which is tattooed in our skin when a hot rod of iron with the 'P' inscription is placed on our skin. And let me tell you one thing, never ever try that, because it hurts like hell. I was just eight when I got the mark, and I wanted to scream and cry so hard, but I knew if I would scream or cry, I would get whipped by my father, the Pirate King.

I shuddered at the memory.

Yeah, you can imagine, the pirate King was not the best father after all.

I still wonder why he bought me off that day when I was being sold. My guess is that he needed a successor, who happens to be a girl.

Why a girl though, I have no idea.

I was brought out of my musings when I ended up at a dead end.

I rubbed my shoulder in a soothing process to calm myself down. I am not frightened, it's just, I hate dead ends. The memory of Vladimir looking straight at my hiding place back in the Lone Islands sent shiver in my spine.

But Lucky me, this time, I don't have to jump up to a roof from the ground. And I am glad for it.

"Looks like we are lost, again." Marek commented.

That was the only thing he had said while we were roaming in the city.

"Wow! That's a new record! You had stayed silent for about two hours straight! You need to get award for that!" I joked as I turned and walked out of this ally, and entered another one.

Marek rolled his eyes as he made hiself comfortable on my shoulder and said sarcastically "Ha ha, very funny."

I looked at him in amusement as he rolled his eyes. Believe me, it's a sight to see when a bird rolls it's eyes. It's quite funny to watch, the first time I saw him do it, and I fell off my bed laughing so hard.

And I broke my arm because of the fall. Not funny at all.

A scream startled me as I looked around. I was in a dark alleyway, where I don't think many people pass by.

Why do all bad things happen in a dark alley? That's so cliché.

I shuddered when I remembered what had happened seven days ago in Dragon Ally.

I am so not going to get into this one, again. I don't want to check out what the hell happened, because I know, I will get into trouble, because as a matter of fact, I always get into trouble.

I am always at wrong place at wrong time, which you can conclude with the situation I was currently in.

Man , I hated dark allies.

Another scream with a cry of help rang in the air, and I felt my resolve crumbling. It was a girl like scream. A girl is in danger.

I cursed under my breath. What the hell happened now?

"I need to check it out what is going on. Maybe someone is in danger." I told Marek.

Marek gave me a wary look and flew up in front of me and said "Davina, you need to stop doing these good deeds. You are the Pirate Princess, for Goodness sake! You need to be the cold, heartless and ruthless person, not some hero! Pirates are Villians, you remember that, don't you?"

"But even pirates have humanity, don't they?" I argued.

"Davina….. You're going to get yourself killed someday. Your father will kill you if he comes to know that you are saving people like good people. He will declare you as a traitor. He will make your life worse than hell! Now, we don't want that, do we?" Marek tried to reason, but I held out my hand and stopped him from saying anything more.

"We'll see about that later." I said.

Another scream pierced in the air, and I ran into the dark ally. Am I the only one who heard that scream, apart from Marek?

I took a turn and stopped dead in my tracks. A man had pinned down a lady, which I think is a dryad, to a wall, and was forcing himself on her.

I wanted to rip the man's head off. I hated it when men think that woman are just rag dolls, which they could play with anytime, and then throw them off whenever they liked.

That's why I hated men. Every man is same in this world, especially pirates. They just don't see women as another living being.

 _I am so gonna kill him now._

I ran towards the man and pulled him away from the poor dryad. He was startled, and he tripped and fell down. I turned to the dryad, who was now whimpering and crying.

I crouched down beside her as she curled up her knees up to her stomach.

I patted her back and asked "Are you….. okay?"

Now, I know that's a stupid question.

 _How can you be okay when you were almost raped?_

Pain shot through my head and I placed my hand over my head. Something warm trickled down my arm, and I turned to look at it.

It was blood.

I turned back to see that the man had stood up, and had a sword in his hand, and blood was dripping off the hilt of that sword. The man was none other than Carlton, another pirate from the Wave Walker. He was about forty eight years old, and had shabby blond hair and dull green eyes with wrinkles on his face.

Seriously? This old goon doesn't have a mind or something? He is forty eight, and still tried to rape a girl- I mean a dryad, who looks less than twenty?

Now, this is why I hate men.

He faltered his sword and I saw fear in his eyes when he looked at me carefully. He knew he signed a death warrant by hitting me.

Damn, he was too right.

"How did you get out of your prison?" He asked fearfully, as he dropped his sword in fear.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him and said "None of your business."

I did an uppercut punch and he dropped to the ground with a groan. Then I kicked him and knocked him out.

I was about to turn when I saw something attached to his belt. It was a little bag of pink colour, with golden works on it. A golden 'D & T' was carved on it. I gritted my teeth and pulled it out from the belt.

How dare he take this bag? The pirates must have entered my room when I had been thrown in dungeons.

I kicked the unconscious man again. "How dare you steal my bag, you filthy peasant!" I yelled at him.

I wouldn't have had been angry at all, if it wasn't for this bag. Normally, I hated pink colour, but this bag is the only exception. This bag is special to me, because Talina gave it to me as a present. She had saved a lot of money, and then she bought golden rimmed laces and expensive silk cloth, just to make this present for me.

How would you feel when someone steals the thing which is very important for you?

In my case, I was feeling Angry, frustrated, irritated, ready to kill and fearless.

I hastily turned away from him, only to see that the dryad was staring me now. She had stood up, and was leaning against the wall of a house. I noticed she had white hair with purple streaks and blue eyes. Her dress was torn and ripped, but wasn't that much torn. The tears on her cheeks had dried, and she looked vulnerable.

But her eyes, they were not filled with fear, well, not much I mean. There was something else in her eyes, which I think is gratefulness, and a little bit wariness. She was looking down at the purse I was holding.

Realization dawned on me. The way I looked and acted, she must be thinking I am some sort of a thief.

Now, I don't want to get caught as a thief, because, King Edmund the Just will surely sentence me to prison if the Narnian soldiers caught me, because it is said that he is a great Judge. And also that the Narnian soldiers are fast, sharp and skilled.

Now, we don't want that, do we, since I just barely escaped one prison.

I held up my hands in surrender and said "Hey…. I am not a thief. This purse is actually mine. This man stole my purse."

She relaxed a bit. I walked up to her and pulled out my jacket and held it to her. She gladly took it and wrapped it around.

"I know it's a silly question, but are you alright?" I asked.

She reluctantly nodded and said "I think I will be fine. Thank you so much for saving me."

I nodded, and was startled when I heard footsteps.

The dryad and I turned and saw some centaurs wearing armors and weapons rushing towards us.

One of them, whom I assume is the leader, walked to us and asked "Are you alright, My Ladies? A civilian told us that he head screams from this place."

The dryad bowed to the leader and I did the same, though to be truthful, I almost tripped. How embarrassing.

The dryad said "General Orieus, This man here," she pointed to the knocked out Carlton, "tried to force himself on me, when this brave lady" she pointed to me "saved me."

The leader, whom I assume is General Orieus turned to his soldiers and said "take this man to the castle dungeons so that he can be punished tomorrow by the King Edmund."

The soldiers followed his orders.

Then he turned to me and said "You are very brave, My Lady. Thank you for saving a life."

I nodded. Honestly, what else I could say to him?

I think he is a little intimidating.

Yeah right, I, the Pirate Princess, find someone intimidating.

He bowed to us and went away.

The dryad turned to me and said "Thank you so much. You saved me."

"You're welcome." I said and walked away.

I thought the dryad would go to her way now, but she didn't. Instead, she was following me now. I turned to her. _What the hell is her problem?_

I raised my brow as she said "I…. I thought I can show you the city. I owe you a debt, after all. You are a savior."

"Look, you don't owe me anything." I said.

"Yes I do." She said.

I huffed frustratingly.

 _Who thought dryads can be so irritating?_

She picked up her paces and walked by me. She said "I am Cecilia."

"Davina." I said rudely.

She didn't seem fazed by my rude tone at all.

She said "So, what brings you to Narnia? I never saw you here, and humans are not seen much in Narnia, except a few. I bet you have come for te masquerade ball tonight, because people from far and wide have come to attend the Ball."

I gave the girl a dubious look.

Is she really the girl who got almost raped twenty minutes ago?

She seemed calm, but when I looked into her eyes, I saw she was anything but calm.

It's a façade. She is trying to act cool.

What a strong person she is!

A furry black thing flew towards me and perched on my left shoulder.

I looked at Marek and scowled.

"I hate you Marek. You always ditch me whenever I am in trouble. You should remember that you are my friend." I said.

"I told you not to go there. One usually listens to their friends." He quoted.

"yeah….. and one usually sticks up to their friend, no matter how much worse the situation is." I retorted.

"Oh, who are you, noble eagle?" Cecilia cut our bickering.

"I am Marek." He said.

"Hello Sir Marek, I am Cecilia." She said.

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Cecilia." He said with a little bow.

I rolled my eyes and looked around. I was finally in the market.

"Do you have a dress, Davina?" Marek asked.

"No, Why?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and said "you can't go in a masquerade ball wearing a dirty outfit, which includes pants and shirt."

I looked down at my outfit, and surely, my outfit was really dirty.

"Oh so you really came here to attend the ball." Cecilia concluded.

I ignored her and asked Marek "what do you suggest."

He looked pointedly at a shop, which said 'Maiden's dresses.' I sighed as I walked into it, with Cecilia following me.

The bell over the door jingled as soon as we entered. The shop looked like any stereotypical clothes shop looked. Small, cozy, filled with dummies wearing gowns and wardrobe filled with clothes. A table was set at one corner, and a lady fawn stood near it.

The she fawn walked to us and said "How may I help you?"

"I need a dress for the ball tonight." I said.

She shook her head apologetically and said "I am so sorry, but all our best dresses are already sold."

I said "I don't need the best. I just need a plain dress which I can wear at the ball."

I honestly can't walk straight in a dress because honestly, I never wore one. I just used to wear them till I was four. So, it's obvious that I am out of practice.

And also, I don't need to outshine others at the party. I need to blend in the shadows and watch from a distance at every activity in the Ball room. I need to keep an eye on the two Queens. So honestly, any attention won't do.

The two ladies in the shop gave me a skeptical look.

"I am just visiting Narnia. I have heard that Narnian balls are a sight to see, so I am just going their to see if the words are true. I don't like attention at all." I lied.

The she fawn seemed to buy my excuse. "If you want a simple plain dress, then come with me."

She took us further in the shop and started showing us different dresses.

We rejected every dress she showed us. Either the dresses showed a little to much cleavage than I was comfortable with, or were looked really complicated to wear with the laces and all.

Finally, I decided to buy a red dress with golden embroidery and black laces. It had full sleeves, and was totally plain. I also bought a simple red mask, and Cecilia urged me to but red and black heels, though I am not sure if I should wear them.

Cecilia took me to her home and then helped me get ready. I bathed for half an hour and shampooed my hair, then she made thought it was a better idea to make me a Barbie doll.

So, here I am, standing just outside the grand hall of Cair Paravel (I honestly don't remember how I got here. I must have zoned out when Cecilia took me here. I am damn sure she brought me here.) With no sign of Marek at all.

Apparently, he thought it was better if he would be just spying things from sky rather than to attend the party with me, or that will catch the attention of our fellow pirates.

I was a nervous wreck. What if I trip? What if I tear up my skirt? What if I accidently put my foot on the hem of skirt?

I took a deep breath as I brushed off invisible dirt off my dress.

Let's get this over with.

The sooner, the better.


	6. The Masquerade Ball

**A/n: Hi... I updated!**

 **theWishThief:Here comes the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

I gasped as I looked at the ballroom. To be truthful, I had never been to a ball.

Okay, that's a straight lie. I mean, I have been to a Ball, but I didn't attend one since I was four.

But this… it's like this Ball room has sprung right out of a fairy tale.

The walls were painted white, and the room was decorated with balloons, flowers ribbons, and what not. The room was filled with creatures and peoples. There were several tables and chairs around the room, and many waiters and waitresses in elegant black and white clothing served drinks and food. In one corner of the room, the musicians were playing a melodious tune.

There were four white thrones situated in the room. On the thrones sat the Monarchs of Narnia. On the farthest left sat a boy of nineteen, with dark hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a silver crown on his head. He must be King Edmund, the Just. He was wearing a red mask, and red dress.

On the farthest right sat a girl of sixteen, with chocolate brown eyes and reddish hair. She had a smile which can light a room, and was wearing a silver crown. I bet she is Queen Lucy the Valiant. She was wearing a green mask, with her green gown.

On her left sat the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She looked twenty one years old, and was wearing a golden crown. She can be none other than Queen Susan, the Gentle. She wore a golden mask, with yellow dress.

When I looked at the figure on her left, I felt my heart beating faster in my chest, and my breathing hitched. The man was so handsome, that he looked like a god to me. He had blond hair, and bright blue eyes, which were twinkling. He looked about my age, means he was twenty three years old. He had a Golden Crown on his head. He was High King Peter, The Magnificent. He wore a blue mask, and a blue dress.

The High King roamed his eyes around the room, and suddenly, his eyes locked with mine. Even though the room was filled with people, I felt like we were the only one present in the room, and the room was empty, other than the two of us. Now, I didn't feel butterflies, like normally people say they feel in their stomach when something like this happens. It was like I had the whole zoo in my stomach, when I drowned in his blue pools, which they call eyes.

I looked away, and I might add that too with a lot of difficulty, and made my way to a corner, and leaned against a pillar, and watched my surroundings. Ladies were giving me glares, and I rolled my eyes. I don't know why they are envying me so much. It's not like I came here to seduce the Kings of Narnia, which I know is the motive of many ladies present here.

I looked around the room, and saw a table, where five people were sitting in a group. There were four men and a woman in that group. Though they had disguised themselves quite well, woman's dressing sense gave them away.

Now, who is the idiot who wears likes to wear a pink dress, a lot of makeup and jewelry nd whose dress shows way too cleavage.

You guessed it right. It's Stephanie.

So, that makes it confirm, those five are pirates. I looked around the room, and recognized many pirates. Are they really that much poorly disguised, or is my vision pretty sharp?

I counted their number. There were twenty pirates in total.

I frowned. _That's a really large number!_

But I think I can take them down.

A servant/waiter fawn was passing me, with some glasses filled with a red liquid in his plate. I picked one up and thanked him.

I sipped on the red liquid as it burned in my throat. Hm….. Red wine.

I almost moaned in pleasure. It was quite….. Tasty.

At least, better than rum.

My eyes fixed back towards the throne, and I found one of the royal siblings missing.

Where is the High King?

A tap on my shoulder startled me. I almost spit out the red wine.

Key word: almost.

I coughed a lot, and turned and saw the High King of Narnia….. Standing in front of me.

When I calmed down, I looked up at him as he said "I apologize for startling you, my Lady."

"I-It's fi-fine." I stuttered. Wait what?

 _The pirate princesses do not stutter!_

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yes." I stuttered again.

 _For goodness sake! Get a grip of yourself, girl!_

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked as he held out his hand.

My sub consciousness squealed with pleasure, but I being the cold and ruthless pirate said "No."

Yeah, I, Pirate Princess Davina, said no to the High King of Narnia.

He frowned. "why?" He asked.

"I don't know how to dance." I said simply.

"Oh that won't be a problem. Just follow my lead." He said.

"But-" Before I could say anything, he took the glass I was holding and placed in on the plate of a waitress dryad passing by.

Then he took my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

"If I trip down and embarrass myself that would be your fault entirely." I said with a mock glare, though to be truthful, I was actually enjoying the dance.

"I won't ever let you fall." He said in a serious tone.

He twirled me around in a circle, and then placed one of his hand on my waist, and held my right hand with his other one.

Thank goodness I wore a wide golden bracelet that hid my pirate mark, or I would have been in dungeons now.

"So, where are you from, my fine lady. I haven't seen you here before." He asked.

"I just came to Narnia for a visit, Your Majesty." I lied.

"What's your name, My Lady?" He asked politely.

Now, that started a turmoil in my head. Should I tell him my real name? Or should I lie?

Should I tell him my name 'Davina'? will he recognize me?

Damn my popularity!

I finally decided to take a risk. "Davina. My name is Davina, your Majesty." I said.

"Davina… It's such a fine name." He said.

I smiled and said "Thank you."

We waltzed around the room for hours, and I quite enjoyed his company. Though there was a pang in my heart that I may never be able to see him again.

Many people are always confused of their feelings, but I am not one of those people. I quite well understand my feelings.

And I was confirmed that I fancy the High king of Narnia.

But it's impossible for us to ever be together, because I am a pirate, and my being a pirate is going to be the bane of my existence in the near future, I can tell.

While I was dancing with him, I was also glancing wround the room every five minutes or so, and was keeping an eye on the two queens.

But this time when I glanced around the room, I did not see queen susan, though a few minutes ago she had been dancing with a fawn. Also when I looked at the four thrones, I could only see King Edmund, who looked bored out of his mind. There was no sign of Queen Lucy anywhere.

Where the hell have these two Queens gone?

Dread settled in the pit of my stomach as I looked around the room for any sign of the pirates, but I couldn't see even a single one of them.

Good Lord, Now what?

I pushed Peter away (Yeah, we have come to first name basis during our conversation while we were dancing.)

"What happened, Davina?" He asked.

"I-I need to go." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have to go. I am sorry Peter." I said and rushed quickly towards the door . Peter tried to follow me, but he soon lost my sight in the crowd.

I looked at him longingly.

If I ever have a good Luck, I will meet him again.

I turned and took a deep breath.

Right now, I need to find the two Queens.

 _ **A/n: Is it just me or can you also feel the love in the air? Please Comment! Did you like this chapter? Or it sucks? Tell me what you think!**_


	7. The Fight

**A/n: sorry for the long wait!**

 **TheWishThief: Glad you liked it everyone loves being cinderella-ish once in a while, right? I hope you like this new chapter!**

I rushed out of the Ballroom, and took quick turns from the hallways. There were no guards here. I bet they must be inside, or maybe resting somewhere. Honestly, are they here on a picnic? And I thought that the Narnian soldiers are much more faithful and skilled than the soldiers of other countries.

When I turned corner, I was shocked to see that the Narnian guards- which were cheetahs, centaurs, red dwarfs and fawns- were lying unconscious on the ground. I knelt on the ground and stared at the foam coming out of their mouth.

They had been poisoned.

I can't believe my crew members will go to this extent to kidnap the Queens of Narnia.

I wonder what they are planning for the Queens.

I shook away the horrible thoughts and quickly got up and resumed walking again.

I opened some grand doors, as I thought they will lead me to the outside of castle. I sighed in frustration when I saw they opened into a garden.

I turned away, but stopped when I heard a muffled scream, coming from the garden.

I looked back at the garden. _I need to get to the Queens ASAP!_

I ran into the garden, and after about fifteen minutes, I realized that I was lost.

I wanted to punch something right now! _I should have known!_

It was not a garden. _It was a bloody maze!_

I took out my locket- which I had skillfully hidden inside my dress- so that I can see a bit more clearly. But the thing was, it did not glow. I cursed the moonlight and looked up at sky.

Now my only hope was Marek.

I let out a low whistle, which Marek was very familiar with. It is inaudible for human ears. Only birds can hear it, especially eagles.

Soon, I saw Marek flying towards me.

"I saw them! Quick! We don't have much time!" He said as he flapped his wings, then he turned and flew in a particular direction.

I followed him, and soon, we came out of the maze. There was a wide grassy ground in front of me, and the white walls of the Castle created a barrier among the garden and the outside world. However, there were golden gates through the wall, and the Narnians guards around it were knocked out. Arrows were sticking out of their chests.

I bet they are dead too.

The pirates, twenty or so in number, were heading towards the door holding the two Queens captive. Though Queen Susan appeared a bit….. drugged. They were both tied and gagged.

"Stop!" I yelled.

The pirates stopped and turned to me.

"Stay away from this, Lady." Stirian said. The foolish pirates had taken out their masks.

"Leave the Queens, now." I said threateningly.

"Oh? What if we don't?" Stephanie sneered.

"I don't talk to whores." I sneered back.

Everyone looked surprised. They had recognized me. Finally!

There is only one person who calls Stephanie a whore to her face.

The crowd gasped and murmured.

"Davina?"

"How did she escape?"

"She will ruin the plan!"

Stirian turned red with anger. He said evilly "You have come out alive from dungeons, but you won't enjoy this freedom for too long. Capture her!" He ordered.

I always had a talent to hide weapons in my clothing. This unique talent really helped me out a many times. And so it did right now.

I pulled out my hair pin from my bun, and my blond hair cascaded down my back. I press a button on the pin, revealing a dagger.

 _See? How much great my mind works!_

I stabbed the nearest pirate approaching me on his thigh, and he screamed and stumbled down. Then I stabbed another one in his chest, and then pulled out the dagger. He fell on the ground, dead. I threw the dagger at another one approaching me.

Three down, seventeen to go.

I pulled out four daggers which I had strapped to my legs, and then threw them at four other pirates. I took a sword from a dead pirate and started sparring with other pirates.

I saw from the corner of my eyes as Queen Susan slumped to the ground as the drug showed it's effect on her. Queen Lucy kicked a pirate holding her, and he groaned and stumbled on the ground. The Queen fumbled with the roped around her wrists.

 _Not such a damsel in distress, is she?_

Maybe that's why they call her Queen Lucy the Valiant?

The sword was knocked out of my hands, and a pirate punched me as I tripped to the ground. I felt immense pain shooting through my nose. I placed a hand on my nose, and winced as it started another series of pain through my body. My hands were covered with red blood.

Just great! I get injured two times a day! Firstly, when I was saving that dryad, and now, these Queens.

My Life can't get any better, can it? (Note sarcasm.)

I winced as Stirian pulled me up by my hair. I tried to get out of his grasp, but I felt something cold and sharp being placed on my neck. I frowned.

"You just try and move a muscle and I won't hesitate to pierce this dagger into your skin. You got that?" stirian said.

I rolled my eyes. Does he really think such little threats will make me fear him?

 _Puh-lease!_

"You can frighten a little baby with this toy, but not me, Stirian." I said.

He chuckled darkly, and leaned his mouth closer to my ear, much to my discomfort. He whispered "That's why I like you Davina. You are fierce and ruthless, and also beautiful."

His comment sent a shiver down my spine.

Well, you have to agree, that was creepy.

I heard the sounds of footsteps, and soon, I saw Peter running towards us with King Edmund and other guards, who were alive. They must have heard our fighting.

He looked pained when he saw me, as well as his sisters in the grasps of the pirates. One of the pirates had picked up Susan, and another pirate was holding Lucy by the tip of his sword.

There were only nine pirates alive now. Others are either dead, or knocked out.

That's all because of me.

But that didn't make me happy. Instead, I was furious.

I should have tried harder to protect the Queens!  
 _  
It's all my fault….._

"Leave them alone!" Peter threatened as he took out his sword.

"No, I can't. Davina here had already wasted a lot of our time here." Stirian said.

"I am telling you again, Captain, leave the Queens, while you still have time. Or you will regret it." I said.

"No Davina, you will regret it." He said, as he looked up at the sky.

I also looked up towards he was looking, and frowned. A figure in black hoodie was literally flying in the sky, without wings, or anything to lean on. He had a black staff in his hands, and he was chanting something in foreign language.

Though I could not see him, I still felt fear in my spine. I clenched my fists in order to calm my racing heart.

I think I know who he is.

 ** _Vladimir._**

A black smoke covered us all, and as soon as it lifted, I saw that the Narnians were all unconscious. Peter, King Edmund, the guards… they were all knocked out.

"Peter!" I screamed.

"Edmund!" Queen Lucy yelled.

"Come on. Our time has been wasted a lot." Stirian said.

With that, they dragged us all the way to the Wave walker.

I struggled a bit, and they hit me on the head, and I passed out.


	8. Pirate Princess Davina Vs Queens Of narn

I groaned as my head was throbbing in pain.

 _What the hell?!_

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing that I noticed was darkness. I blinked my eyes several times, then looked around.

I was in the prison. _Again.  
_  
I growled. "They imprisoned me again!" I said with a scowl.

"Glad to see you finally woke up." I heard a voice.

I looked across the room and saw the two Queens sitting in another prison situated across me. Those two were awake, and were sitting and staring at me.

"Yeah….." I said.

"I need to thank you. You tried a lot to save us." Queen Lucy said politely.

"It wasn't my best, though. I should have tried harder." I said as I buried my face in my hands, feeling guilty and ashamed of myself.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up for something you had no control on." Queen Susan said.

"No control on?" I said as I looked up at her. "I could have had the bloody situation under my control if I only had tried harder to protect you."

"Not quite lady like, are you?" Queen Lucy pointed out.

I snorted and said "Not at all. I am a bloody pirate."

 _OOPS! Wrong thing to say!_

Both of their eyes widened.

"Pirate? You're a pirate?" Queen Susan mumbled.

"You're one of them?" Queen Lucy asked.

"Lucy, we shouldn't have trusted her! She can be one of them! We are in this mess because of her. What if she is here only to befriend us, so that later on she can tell them our weaknesses?" Queen Susan said.

"Whoa whoa! Hold your horses, royalties. I am not one of them, well not anymore; don't you remember I was fighting them for _you_? And for the fact that you think they send me here to spy on you, then I must tell you, pirates are bloody idiots, well except a few pirates. They don't have this much intelligence to plan something like this." I said.

Queen Susan narrowed her eyes "Why should we trust you?"

I shrugged and said "Doesn't matter to me if you trust me or not. I will try my best to protect you send you back home."

Queen Lucy looked surprised. "Why are you doing this?"

I shrugged again. "I honestly don't know. Maybe because I don't like seeing innocents suffer. And don't get too flustered that I am helping you because you two are royalty. Before you, I got out many other prisoners."

 _Which earned me a good amount of pain_. I mentally added.

Queen Lucy asked curiously "What's your name?"

"Davina. Pirate Princess Davina." I replied with a smirk.

"Lucy, now I officially know we should not trust this woman. She is the Pirate Princess! The ruthless, cold hearted murderer." Queen Lucy said.

"Actually, I am a ruthless and a heartless murderer." I corrected her, and had a smug smile on my face.

Queen Susan glared at me, but before she could say anything, We heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Just take my advice and don't utter a single word." I warned them, and looked at the corridor through my cell as the footsteps got closer, and Stirian walked in holding a fire torch.

He placed the fire torch in a holder and then unlocked my prison door and walked in with a idiotic smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

He is here to taunt me, _again._

"He knelt down beside me and caressed my cheek and said "Davina….. you look quite pretty in a dress."

Now, I might remind you, I am still wearing the dress from before, even my mask.

I slapped his hand away from my cheek and glared at him. "Don't. Touch. Me." I stressed on each word as I said it in a low threatening voice.

He laughed and said "You lost Davina. Besides everything you tried, we still kidnapped the Queens."

"Only because a certain dark Sorcerer was helping you." I sneered.

"Whatever the reason it may be, we still accomplished our task. It's such a pity to see you like this. I have an offer for you." Stirian said as he licked his lips.

It doesn't take a smart person to understand what he is implying.

"You're so disgusting!" I said as I gritted my teeth to stop myself from snapping his head away from his body.

"Your offer still stands." He said with a wink.

"Go. To. Hell." I said.

His eyes flickered with anger for a moment, but he composed himself.

"Davina, I assure you, it will be the best night of your life-" Before he could complete his sentence, I slapped him hard and glared at him with full ferocity.

"You moron! What the hell do you think of yourself? Don't you know the word 'no'? Or you don't want to understand it?!" I yelled.

His eyes blazed with anger, and he pulled my hair. I flinched and tried to grab his throat, but he somehow had me pinned to the wall.

Then he released my hair and placed his hand on my throat and started choking me. I struggled against him, but to no avail.

"I don't understand Davina… Why did you go against your own crew? You know you have betrayed the pirate coven. The Pirate King won't be pleased with you. Don't you know what he will do to you?" Stirian said.

I shuddered.

I know it too damn well what he will do to me.

"I am not afraid of the consequences." I said.

"You should be, Davina. You know that he won't hesitate to kill you. You have been a pain in our neck for a long time. You don't let us shed blood. Why?" Stirian asked.

"Because it's against my moral. I despise murders." I said.

 _And maybe also because my parents were killed in front of my own eyes. I don't want others to experience the same pain I went through._

"You are too good to be a pirate." He said as he pulled his dagger out and traced it along my jaw line.

My vision was becoming blurry. Colourful dots were hindering my vision.

If he keeps choking me for two more minutes, I will drop dead.

"I would love to kill you myself, but I want to see how pirate king punishes you. Apparently, his punishments are quite fun to watch." Saying this he released his grip on my throat.

I stumbled on the ground and choked a lot.

Stirian smirked and then walked out, taking the fire torch with him.

I tried to sit up and leaned against the wooden wall. My breathing was ragged, and I was truly terrified of what my father will do to me once he knows I betrayed my crew.

A shiver went down my spine. It isn't the first time he will punish me, but something tells me that this punishment that I am going to get would be like a trip to hell.

"Are you alright?" I heard Queen Lucy's voice.

"I-I am fine." I said. It was quite dark for me to see their faces.

"You don't sound fine to me." Queen Susan said. "Why were they acting so brutal towards you?"

"they are pirates, they are born to be brutal, and I am not going to answer your question." I said.

"why?" She asked.

"Because I don't trust those who don't trust me." I said, though it was not true. I think I can trust them, because, well I don't know. They seem much more trustworthy than my fellow pirates crew.

I just said it because I want the Queens to trust me, if they don't trust me then how will I get them out of here?

I heard a frustrated huff and some mumbles. I chuckled. For a twenty one year old, Queen susan acts quite like a child.

Suddenly, I heard a whimper.

I sat up straight. "Are you hurt?" I asked.

There was a momentary pause, then I heard Queen Lucy's voice "N-No. It's just….. it's too dark." She said.

"Are you afraid of dark?" I said softly, but then I frowned.

Why am I being soft, to a Queen of Narnia?

 _Maybe because she sounded just like Talina when she said 'it's too dark'?_

Good point.

"Y-yes." She said after a while.

I pulled out my locket, and instantly, it started glowing. It's glow lighted up the dungeons.

I asked myself 'Why did I pulled out my locket? I never show it to anyone, not even my father, the pirate king knows about it.'

 _Maybe because I somehow trust these Queens?_

But that's plainly stupid. I just talked to them now. How can I trust them so easily?

I was confused by my own actions.

Queen Susan and Queen Lucy stared at the locket in disbelief.

"The locket….. it glows!" Queen Lucy pointed.

"Well duh, yes." I said sarcastically.

"Is it magical?" She asked.

I nodded.

"But it's impossible! How can a ruthless pirate like you have a magical locket? Where did you steal it from?" Queen Susan asked.

I rolled my eyes.

Ah Queen Susan, the most logical person I ever met.

"For your kind information, I didn't steal it. I was born with it." I said.

"Born with it?" Queen Lucy asked.

"That's impossible." Queen Susan pointed out.

"Nothing in this world is impossible. The word itself says- 'I' m possible.'" I said, then frowned.

I remembered a sweet voice echoing in my head **"** **Dearie, Nothing is ever impossible in this world. The word itself says, 'I'm possible'!"**

 _Mom….  
_  
I shook my head to clear all the thoughts of my deceased parents, then turned up to the Queens and said "People said at the time of my birth that I am blessed and I am meant for something big, though I highly doubt it."

"That locket indicates Aslan." Queen Lucy pointed out.

I snorted "That talking lion?"

"You don't believe in him?" Queen Susan sounded surprised.

I used to be a huge believer of him, but I lost faith in that lion when I lost everything.

"May be no." I said.

I turned my head away from them, and stared at a grayish wall.

The queens took that as a cue and stayed silent.

I was glad for the silence, because too many thoughts were whirling in my mind, and giving me quite a headache.


	9. High King Peter's Dilemma

Peter's p.o.v:

I was totally furious.

How can the pirates kidnap my sisters!

 _How dare they!_

When I woke up from my unconscious state, I found myself weak, and felt my body on fire. The healers were called and they said that there is poison in our body.

Since we were bedridden, Oreius took the charge and then buried the bodies of the dead pirates, and the severely injured ones are kept in the dungeons, and are treated by healers of Narnia.

I was pacing back and forth in my room, while Edmund was resting on my bed. He still hasn't recovered from the poison completely.

"Peter stop pacing around so much. You are giving me a headache now." Edmund said.

I gave him a look which said _'_ _I am clearly not amused'_ and then started pacing in my room, again.

"Ed we need to do something. How dare they take our sisters so easily! It was like a piece of cake to them! It's a shame to us. We can't even protect our sisters!" I rambled on and on.

"Is it just because of Susan and Lucy, or because of that beautiful girl you met during the ball?" Edmund asked amusingly.

I glared at him, and he shut up.

I paced around for about twenty minutes, then finally, I was frustrated out of my mind.

"I am going to visit the prisoners." I decided.

"I am coming with you." Edmund said.

"But you are still sick." I notified him.

He gave me a stern look and said "Peter, Susan and Lucy are my sisters too."

I flinched.

 _Ouch. That hurts._

I nodded reluctantly, and soon, we were walking through the corridors of the dungeons towards the prison where the pirates were kept, though not many of them were alive. Only three had survived, while rest of the other eight pirates either died due to severe injury, or due to the fight.

But whosoever did that to them, must be a pretty awesome warrior.

The Narnian guards bowed to us and opened the prison door, and both Edmund and I went in. The three pirates were chained to the walls, and were away from each other by about four feets away.

I nodded to The Narnian guards, and they unchained them and made them sit beside each other in front of us.

I nodded again and waved my hand, and the guards went outside.

"How dare you pirates enter Narnia? Don't you know that you are banned from coming here?" I asked, trying not to kill these pirates who are the only hope for me to meet my sisters, and possibly, that maiden named Davina.

One of the pirates laughed and said "We came here to take revenge, O Foolish High King!"

"Revenge?" Edmund asked, totally confused by their answer.

Another pirate glared at us and said "Yes! Revenge! You stupid people banned us from your country, and it affected our trade a lot! You increased our taxes, and have ordered us to kill at first sight! That's why, we planned a revenge."

"That's because you deserve it!" I said in an angry voice.

"Yes, just like your sisters deserve to be someone's mistresses." The third pirate said.

That was the last straw of my patience. I yelled and struck his head by the hilt of my rhindon. He got knocked out by the impact.

"Don't you dare to speak the ill of Queens of Narnia. We won't let anything happen to them." Edmund said with gritted teeth.

The first pirate laughed. "You can't do anything, foolish kings, because they are already out of your grasp. By now, they must be far far away from Narnia."

"Where are the your crew members heading?" Edmund asked.

"Oh? Do you really think we will tell you that?" The second pirate said.

"Fine, but sooner or later you will have to open your mouth to tell us the location of the Queens of Narnia. Narniansmay be not so brutal, but we have our ways to take out truth from people like you." Edmund said.

I turned to go out, but then I remembered something.

I turned back to the pirates and asked, "By the way, who fought against you? You seem pretty much injured."

The two pirates looked scared and furious at the same time. The first pirate said "It was that stupid bitch!"

"Who?" Edmund pressed the matter.

"That Davina. What does she think of herself? Going against us like that?! Good thing she got captured." That second pirate mumbled.

I was flabbergasted.

Davina? Davina did that to them?

 _The girl whom I met at the ball?_

But she seemed so kind and innocent at that time!

But do they know her? These pirates sound like they somehow know her.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Of course! Everyone in this world knows her! She is the Pirate Princess Davina!" The first pirate said bitterly.

I felt as if my heart has shattered into a million pieces.

Pirate Princess?

 _No….. that's not possible._

I fell for a ruthless murderer.

Edmund asked "if she was the pirate princess, why did she go against you?"

"Because she is bloody stupid. It's her motto to save every innocent. She was against us when Captain told her his plan to kidnap your sisters." The first pirate said.

"But she will soon pay for betraying us. Apparently, she will be punished for her actions." The second pirate said with an evil smile.

I can't believe this!

The cold hearted murderer has a heart?

 _She tried to protect my sisters….._

I turned and walked out of the dungeons, with Edmund following me.

"So, Peter. What should we do now?" Edmund asked.

"You know what to do. Give the truth potion to the three pirates so they can babble out the truth on where our sisters are."I said.

"I wasn't asking about that, you know." He said.

I turned to him and looked at his face. "What do you mean to say?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask about the 'Davina' situation." Edmund said seriously.

"We have nothing to do with her." I said with a pang in my heart, and then turned and walked back to my room.

 _ **A/n: so, what do you think? Does Peter really wants nothing to do with Davina? Can he find his sisters, before its too late?**_

 _ **Comment fast! I would be waiting for it!**_


	10. Marek Finally Gives A Visit

**A/n: Hii everyone! Look, I updated! Yay! I hope to hear good reviews from you!**

 **Writer for God: Thank you so much for the compliment. I really appreciate your compliment. Though a small part of me still feels baffled that you believe this way. I truly feel like I'm honoured.**

Davina's p.o.v.:

Six days. It has been six days since these pirates captured the Queens of Narnia.

I think I have an idea to where they are taking us, but still, I am not 100% sure.

During these six days, I came in friendly terms with Queen Lucy, however, Queen Susan is still wary of me.

At least, I get to know the two Queens better.

Queen Lucy is very innocent by nature, and has a firm believe in Aslan. Every five minutes or so, she would pray to Aslan so that he sends someone to help them out of this situation.

Her faith is so strong in him, that I think that it can move mountains.

Queen Susan, however, is very logical person. She is wise, and thinks before she says and acts. She is quite lady like, and is very pprotective of her younger sister.

Many pirates came to taunt them, but she and I both scared them off with our ferocious glares and sassy comments.

That's the only thing I think we share in common.

Somehow, I came to trust these two Queens. They are nothing like the royalty I ever heard about or met before. They are much kinder, friendlier, and smart that many others I met.

 _Just like my parents….._

Well, talking about my condition in this stupid cell, I can say just one thing, it is getting worse.

The pirates come here and try to seduce me, and many a times I have injured them quite badly.

But I don't think I can keep up for long. My strength is losing day by day. And that can be because of lack of sleep and food. The only thing that fills our stomach is water.

The queens are given good food, but I am given nothing.

I haven't eaten in these six days.

We need a plan of escape, before I become too weak to even fight for myself.

And worst of all, my stupid friend Marek didn't visit me at all.

Some friend he was!

I opened my eyes as I heard flapping of wings. I concentrated on the blurry black figure flying down into my prison.

 _Marek_.

The queens also noticed the noise and curiously looked into my prison from across theirs.

Apparently, it was daytime, so there was enough light for us to see, though I really needed some sleep.

But I knew I won't get it, because in about every hour, a pirate comes down, and tries to make my life hell.

Everything they say, or try to do with me, leaves the two queens horrified. Though I try my best not to let them touch me.

Stirian knows that I hate it when men try to do so. I believe that if we do anything in love, it is fair, other than that, it is a sin.

That's why I am still a virgin. Because I didn't even fell in love till now.

I shook my head to clear all these stupid thoughts, and turned to Marek "Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, marek." I said sassily.

He rolled his eyes-which I still find amusing- and said "what was I to do? I warned you not to do this, apparently, you don't ever listen to me. I was waiting for a perfect time to meet you."

"Sorry to disturb you, but are you two friends?" queen Lucy asked.

"Yes, your Majesty. I am Marek, Davina's Partner in crime." He said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes.

 _That was a stupid joke.  
_  
"What is so perfect about now?" I said sarcastically, grabbing his attention back to me.

I saw the island where they are taking you to." Marek said.

I sat up straight. "You know?"

He nodded.

"Where are they taking us?" I asked.

"Lone Islands." He replied.

I guessed so.

"Lone Islands? Isn't that a part of Narnia?" Queen Susan asked.

"Yes it is." Marek said.

"Then there are chances of us to get back to Narnia." Queen Susan said hopefully as she turned to Queen Lucy. "If we somehow contact Governor Kean, or maybe Princess Scarlett of lone Islands, maybe we can get out!"

"I don't think so, Queen Susan. Governor Kean is a corrupted officer. He is allies with us pirates." I said, and Marek nodded, confirming my statement.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why do you think we will ever believe you? What if you are lying? And even if he is corrupted, we can go to Princess Scarlett for help."

"You have to believe in me, because I am going through so much to just help you. And I am not lying, Queen Susan. And for the fact that you think that Princess Scarlett will help you, then you are right. She is a good woman, but I don't think anyone would let you meet her directly. You eventually would have to meet Governor Kean to set up an appointment with Princess Scarlett." I said.

"But Lone Islands is still narnia's part. We are it's Queens." Queen Lucy pointed out.

"Yes you are, but Lone Islands is more savage place than even Galma. Lone Islands is the residence of Pirates, and is not at all safe for women. If you want to take a survey, then I bet Lone Islands crime rates would be the highest. Since Governor Kean is corrupt, he does not let any law reaching to the princess. He has the Princess wrapped around his fingers, just because he claims to love her." I said bitterly.

I hate that man.

He thinks he can control Scarlett.

Well, he will be punished when Scarlett gets to know his real truth.

She is not a bird he can capture, she is a free spirit.

Queen Lucy slumped against the grayish walls of the prison.

"So is there no way to escape?" She said sadly.

"Well, there is one way to escape." I said.

Queen Susan and Queen Lucy's eyes filled with hope.

"What is it?" They asked in unison.

I placed a finger on my lips and shushed them. If they would be this loud, someone is bound to listen my idea.

"I have a plan." I said in a low voice.

"What is it?" Marek asked.

I smirked.

I am sure my plan will work, and I will get the Queens to safety.

But however, I have a feeling in my gut that this may be not the last time I would need a plan of escape.


	11. Escape

I knew we were at a greater risk. My plan had many flaws, some of them were pointed by the Gentle Queen. But it is the best we have. The only way to escape here is to fool these pirates which can be very hard. Well, not all the pirates are foolish.

I just hope I would be able to fool them.

I was brought out of my musings when I heard the metal door shrieking open. I heard the clanking of boots against the wooden floor. I sat up straight and saw Dar standing in front of the two Queens prison. His back was turned towards me.

"How are you, Your Majesties? All good, I hope?" He mocked them.

Queen Susan glared at him.

He continued "If you want, I can ask Stirian not to sell you to the highest bidders. I am a very important person on this ship."

I snorted. _He? And Important?_

 _Puh-lease._

"What do you want?" Queen Susan asked icily.

"Just a night with you on bed." He said with a wink.

 _He is such a pervert!_

Before Queen Susan could reply, I told him off. "You are a poor excuse for a man, Dar. I mean, do you have any decent thoughts other than fucking other girls?"

He stiffened and turned to me. "Davina." He greeted with an evil grin.

"Yes, Dar?" I said icily.

"You have no right to say anything, traitor." He said. I flinched at his choice of words. "I would be very happy when your father will punish you. No one would no better than you how your father acts. He won't kill you, no. It will be such an easy punishment. Instead he will torture you so much that you will beg for your death."

I shuddered with fear at his comments. I know perfectly well what my fate will be.

But I am not afraid of what will happen to me. The torture is nothing compared to losing your honor.

"Maybe you are right. I had been such an idiot!" I lied. My plan is set to work.

Dar's eyes widened, while Queen Susan and Lucy raised their brows. They must have seen through my drama.

"I should not have turned you down. You had always been so good to me, yet I had been so rude to you. I am so sorry. If I didn't have turned you down, I might not have committed such a stupid mistake." I said with a fake sob.

Then I looked up at him and said innocently, "Will give me a second chance?"

Dar's face was full of joy. He looked so excited. He must be thinking that he finally had his chance.

 _Damn, he was so wrong!_

"Of course!" He exclaimed and quickly opened the door of my prison and rushed in. He helped me up, and I smiled a fake smile at him, though inside I was gagging.

He leaned in to kiss me, but I hit his head with mine. He clutched his head hard, and looked at me with shock. I punched his face, and then kicked his stomach. He fell on the ground, and knocked out.

I quickly rushed to the prison door and took the keys, which were dangling in the lock.

I took them out and then rushed to the Queens Prison bars and unlocked it.

They quickly came out.

"Where are you going?" I asked them when they turned away from me.

"What do you think? We are escaping." Queen Susan said.

"Are you idiot? Do you think the crew members on the deck would be generous enough to let you go?" I said sarcastically.

"So, what do you suggest?" Queen Lucy asked.

"Stick to the plan." I said sternly.

I walked back into the cell and took Dar's shirt and pant off him

"What are you doing?" Queen Lucy asked me.

I rolled my eyes and said "Bring your mind out of gutter."

I quickly changed into his clothes and pulled my hair into a bun. Then I wore his hat. I pulled the tip of the hat a bit over my forehead, so it shadowed my eyes.

Queen Susan scrunched her nose and said "You stink."

I rolled my eyes and said "Oh hush it. We don't have much time."

They both nodded.

"It's acting time." I said with a smirk.

$$$

I was walking on the deck with my head hung down so no one would notice my facial features. The two Queens were walking in front of me, with their hands tied in front of them. I had tied their hands loosely so that it could come off easily. I had pointed two swords to their back.

The ship was anchored on the harbours of the lone islands. There was so much activity on the deck. I doubt anyone would notice us at all.

But I was so wrong.

"Ahoy! You, lad!" A voice said.

I stiffened. That voice was of Stirian!

I kept walking. Maybe he wasn't talking to me.

"Hey you! Where do you think you are taking those Queens?" He said.

He was talking to me, alright.

"T-to the market, Captain." I said in a hoarse voice.

'Please don't let him know who I am.' I prayed in my mind.

Stirian came towards us and stood in front of us, piercing me through his gaze.

After a minute, he said "Alright, watch them. These two are quite feisty."

I wanted to squeal and jump in joy. He didn't recognize me!

"Aye, aye, captain." I said again in a hoarse voice.

"And what about Davina? She was also down in the dungeons." He said.

"Dar is watching the pirate princess." I lied.

He nodded and said "Alright, take them to the slave market."

I nodded and then we resumed walking. We were about to get on the steps leading to the harbor, but I frowned when I heard a voice.

"Dar! What happened toyou? Why are you not wearing your clothes?" Stirian asked.

"Come on, quick. We need to get away." I whispered urgently to the two Queens.

We increased our pace.

I turned a bit and saw Stirian's eyes widening as Dar explained everything to him. He looked at our direction with his widened eyes, and then pointed at us and ordered "Catch those three girls!"

"Run!" I said as I threw the hat away.

The Queens in questions undid their ropes and started running. I placed the two swords in their sheaths. Then I held their hands and ran.

We ran as the crowd running to catch us increased. We ran through the market. The crowd of people in front of us parted when they saw the pirates running behind us with weapons.

I saw a Bullock cart standing on the edge of the road. I rushed towards it and pushed the cart man. He fell on the dirty road. Queen Susan and Queen Lucy quickly sat behind me as I pulled the reigns of the bull, and whipped it, it started running. The cart man screamed incoherent words at us, which I did not hear due to the shouts of the crowd of pirates behind us.

"We shouldn't have stolen the cart of the poor man." Queen Susan said.

I rolled my eyes and said "It's not called stealing. It's called borrowing." I said.

Suddenly Queen Lucy exclaimed "They are still coming!"

I turned my head, and saw that the pirates were still running behind us. I cursed and looked back at front, and whipped again.

The brown bull yelped and said "Don't whip too much! My old wounds didn't even heal!"

I screamed in surprise _. The bull can talk?!_

"Are you a Narnian?" Queen Lucy asked.

"Yes. That farmer had bought us from a slave trader and since then he had been torturing us and whipping us. We had always been looking for a way to escape, and now we got it." The black bull said.

"Look, if you help us escape, I will make sure you two will be freed from your previous master." Queen Susan said.

"And what do you think you are? Do you really think that farmer will listen to you?" The black one said haughtily.

"He will. Because we are the Queens of Narnia." Queen Lucy said.

The bulls halted and exclaimed "My Queens!"

"Don't stop, Keep moving!" I said urgently and glanced back.

They started running again. "How did you get us into this mess, your Majesties?" The brown bull said kindly.

"It's a long story." Queen Susan said sadly.

"Look, we need your help. Will you help us?" Queen Lucy asked.

"Of course!" The brown one said.

"Why should we? What will we get by helping you?" The black one said.

"Freedom. If you help us, the Queens will make sure that you two will be freed." I said and turned to the two Queens who nodded.

"Yes, we will." Queen Lucy said.

"In that case, wear your seat belts tightly, my Ladies!" The black bull joked.

I chuckled as the two bulls picked up their speed. They took various turns, and the crowd parted whenever they saw the two bulls running with the cart, with the pirates running behind the cart with their weapons.

The bulls were running in such a speed that soon the pirates were far behind us. I looked back at front and saw the familiar area of the lone islands. Just a turn and then we will reach the most silent street of Lone islands, the Knockturn Street. No one went there, because it was said that ghosts roamed around the streets. But that place is my secret hideout place, which not many people know of.

There are a series of water tunnels going underground the Lone islands. These tunnels open up at only two or three places. One of them is at the palace of the Lone Islands, and the other one is at the Knockturn Street. The sewage lid in the middle of the road of the Street is actually the passage through the tunnels.

A plan started forming in my mind.

I told them my plan.

The two bulls turned quickly in the Knockturn Street, and soon stopped in the middle of the road. I got out with the two Queens. I walked towards the two bulls, and nuzzled their heads.

"Thank you for helping us." I said.

"Your welcome, My lady." The brown bull said.

"Topaz, hoppy, I remember my promise well. Take this coins and visit a pirate named Jack Sparrow and tell him that you want to go to Narnia. He will take the coins and will take you to Narnia safely. But don't tell him about me or the Queens. If he ask you where you get these coins, just tell him that your master gave it to you. Okay?" I said.

"Okay." The black one said.

I nodded and then held the two Queens hands and soon we hid in a nearby alley. The two bulls started running. I peeped through our hiding place and saw the pirates turning into the street and running behind the cart. When they were out of sight, I walked out of or hiding, and soon, we were standing in the middle of the road.

I knelt down and opened the sewage lid, and turned to the Queens and said "Get in."

Firstly Queen Lucy got down through the ladder attached at one end of the round sewage hole, followed by Queen Susan. Then I got in, but not before closing the lid back.

It was very dark inside. We could feel the cold water which was up to our knees. I took out my locket, and immediately it started glowing.

"What should we do now?" Queen Susan asked as she got to the stony pathway on the edge of the round tunnel.

We followed her and I was glad to be out of the cold water.

I sat down the cold, stony path and leaned at the wall.

"Now we wait till midnight." I said as I closed my eyes.


	12. An Old Companion

I opened my eyes. I swam/crawled to the metallic ladder and then got up. I opened the lid a bit and peeped around.

No one was there.

Good.

I looked down the tunnel, where the two Queens were standing in the cold water.

"The course is clear." I said and opened the lid, and got out. The night was dark, there was no moon in the sky. The stars were twinkling in the black sky.

Queen Lucy and Queen Susan got out of the tunnel.

I looked up at the sky, seeing any sign of Marek. I yelped in surprise when something perched on my shoulder.

"Shh! Someone will hear ya!" Marek said urgently.

I looked at him and glared. "You will give me a heart attack someday!" I shrieked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Where will we go now?" Queen Lucy asked.

I looked at her, and answered "To someone who will help us."

Then I turned around and started walking. The two Queens followed me.

We walked around for hours, careful not to make any noise. The good thing about the new moon night is that no one can see us, but it also meant that we also couldn't see where we were going.

I had tripped and stumbled a lot, and have bruised myself much more.

After walking around the various alleys, I turned into a brightly lit alley, and smiled.

"We have reached the Royal Alley." I said.

I walked happily into the alley. No one was around. Everyone must be asleep.

I saw a house at the end of the alley and walked to it. The house was a little two storey building and was red and blue coloured. The pain on the outside walls had faded, and the beautiful house was marred by black patches.

I rang the doorbell, and after about fifteen minutes, a girl opened the door.

The girl had black hair and bright grey eyes. Her skin was fairly white, and her hair fell down her shoulders. She wore a black nightgown, and yawned when she opened the door.

When she saw me, she rubbed her eyes, and stared back at me, and the bird who perched on my shoulder.

Davina?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Talina." I acknowledged her with a curt nod.

She smiled and said "Davina, Your peculiar habit of arriving at odd times haven't changed."

"No it hasn't, Talina." I said.

"Hii Marek." She waved at him.

"Hello! How are you, Talina?" He asked as he flew around the girl.

She laughed and said "I am fine, thank you, Sir Marek!"

Then she peeped over my shoulder and said "You brought friends?"

I turned back and saw Queen Susan and Queen Lucy standing with a nervous expression."No." I said as I turned back to her.

She tilted her head and asked, "Who are they, then?"

"Those who need help." I said.

Realization dawned on her, and a sad expression mirrored in her eyes. "Oh." She said. "Please, come in. Make yourself feel at home."

She gestured us in. I walked in her house and plopped on her sofa. Queen susan and Queen Lucy followed me in. talina closed the door and came in.

She folded her arms and said "Davina, Get up from the sofa, now!"

"Why?" I asked confusingly.

"You stink." She said and scrunched her nose.

"Oh that." I said.

"I will warm the water for you three so you can bath. And looks like you haven't eaten in days, especially you, Davina. I will prepare something to eat for you. Then we will discuss what happened to you." She said.

"Good idea." I said as I got off the bed.

After the shower, I wore a blue tunic and black pants. I walked to the kitchen, where the two Queens were already present. They had also bathed and cleaned up, and now were wearing Talina's clothes.

I looked at the Grandpa clock in the living room, which showed it was three in the morning.

Don't you have work tomorrow?" I asked her.

She said "yes, but you guys seemed so hungry that I couldn't help it."

"Where's Alex?" I asked as I joined the queens for our midnight meal.

"Asleep." She said.

I nodded and resumed eating.

After the meal we all plopped in the beds. The 'take Queens back to their kingdom' plan can wait for sometime, thank you very much.


End file.
